A Queen To Look Forward To
by PumpkinPie59
Summary: AU. This is a story about Elsa's inner struggle and Loki before he became evil. This is a year before Elsa's parents died, so she's 17 (Anna would be 14). This is also a year before the movie Thor, so this is literally right before the Marvel cinematic universe for Loki (he is 28 here, based on his actor's age, so 11 years older than Elsa). Loki x Elsa.


**Title:** A Queen To Look Forward To

 **Fandom:** Frozen and MCU

 **Rating:** K

 **Warnings:** None

 **Pairing:** Loki x Elsa

Oh, goodness. This is actually like two years old. I tried to fix it up so there weren't any old grammar mistakes. I hope nobody finds any. But, anyway, enjoy! Comments and constructive criticism (even though this is so amateur compared to my recent writings) is greatly appreciated!

* * *

Elsa looked at her hands, studying the crevasses, wrinkles, nails, and chubby muscles. No matter what she saw, she couldn't get rid of the thought. How could ice and snow be controlled with the normal hands she had? Maybe what they thought was true. A teenager who could freeze anything with a touch of skin was a monster.

A monster. What else could she be? An alien? Maybe. She was a curse, a living, breathing blizzard, and perhaps a witch. What if they threw her out of the kingdom if they found out?

Elsa breathed hard, staring at the ice crystals that floated out of her mouth. She looked closely at the small, flowery, ice dust. Small octagons and stars were stuck to the window she sat at, along with shiny fog.

No. She had kept the secret for ten years now. There was no way it could be released anytime soon. Her parents gave her the gloves for a reason.

She looked back at them. The gloves were not what they seemed. She found it hideous to think of the story that lay within them. A story of a near-death experience, trolls, and the uncontrollable hands that held all of winter in them. However, it wasn't just the story they hid; it also hid her freedom. How Elsa wished that was a gift she could have! Other children were lucky they had the blessing of freedom.

Elsa heard a small knock on her door. She was sure it was Anna coming to sing her lament of missing their beloved playtime. Now that was a ghost of the past. The knock this time, however, was softer, unlike the playful rat-tat-tat.

"Elsa." She heard her mother's voice loud and clear. "King Odin of Asgard is here with his two sons. Do you want to come out?"

Elsa looked surprised. She rushed to the table that held her gloves and quickly pulled them on.

"Send Loki please!" She called.

Her mother nodded and softly closed the door.

Elsa straightened her dress and brushed her hair. Sure, he was her best and only friend, but she wanted to look presentable.

The door opened, startling Elsa as she fixed her hair. The young man at the door smiled at her. His blue eyes sparkled.

Elsa smiled back, happy to see the person who had known about her abilities since she was born. Loki closed the door behind him as he entered.

"How was your journey?" Elsa started the conversation.

"Quite nice, thank you," He responded. "Are your powers … controllable?"

Elsa hesitated to answer. "No. Not yet."

Loki looked at the solemn expression on Elsa's face. He walked toward her and lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

"You will harness your ability soon enough. Maybe you just have to let it go, see what it can do, witness freedom."

"I can't do that!" Elsa scolded. "I have to conceal it. I mustn't feel it. I don't know what could happen!"

"Elsa, think of the amazing things you could do!"

"Think of the people I could hurt! Loki, I'm destined to be queen! If I can't meet those standards, I might be thrown out."

"Don't think that!"

Elsa's negative thoughts came back, "I'm a curse! I'm—I'm a monster! A—a—an alien!"

Elsa started to fall to the floor in tears. Loki hurried to her side and caught her in his arms. He pulled her close to him in a hug. Elsa rested her head on his chest. Her tears fell down her cheeks. Loki wiped some out of her eye.

"Don't think those things, Elsa."

"I can't help it. After what happened to Anna nine years ago, I feel like I'm gonna hurt more people."

"If you don't think about that, it will never happen. You're someone special. You don't meet someone with ice powers everyday."

Elsa panicked. "Because they're thrown out."

Loki chuckled. "No, because it's rare and unique. You could be considered the greatest queen in the universe."

"But what if I am kicked out?"

Loki smiled at her. "Then I'll always be there for you."

Elsa smiled back with tear-filled eyes as Loki helped her to her feet. "Thank you. That means a lot, but how do I know if you're telling the truth?"

He smirked. "Because of this..."

Loki caressed her face with his hand and slowly brought her closer. Elsa shut her eyes and lifted her arms to wrap his neck. Their lips got closer and closer.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Loki and Elsa forced themselves out of each other's arms. Elsa's father came in.

"Darling, supper is waiting to be served," He said.

"Of course, Father." Elsa walked to the door when he left. She paused and looked back at Loki for a moment.

After a moment of eye contact, she ran to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. Then, she ran out of the room.

Loki stood there a moment, pondering what had just happened. He smirked, blushing and remembering her soft lips.


End file.
